Metal Gear Pants
by Dark-Angel-13-UK
Summary: 5TH CHAPTER UP!!!Ok take a line from Metal Gear Solid replace a word with pants, and this is what you get!
1. Metal Gear Pants

Metal Gear Pants

Basically, take a line from Metal Gear Solid and replace a word with the word "pants" and watch hilarity commence

Liquid: I got the weak, recessive pants! 

  
Mantis: There's no need for pants Snake

Ninja: I'm like you, I have no pants....  
  
Sniper Wolf: Toss your pants over here!  
  
Genome Soldier: Whose pants are these?!  
  
Liquid: We are just copies of Big Pants!  
  
Raven: Pants don't belong in Alaska! Must send them a message.  
  
Ocelot: It has 6 silver pants; enough to kill anything that moves!  
  
Snake: You like to pull each other's pants?!  
  
Liquid: You're going to point a gun at your own pants?!  
  
Johnny Sasaki: Man, I hate pants!  
  
Johnny Sasaki: Those pants are built all right!  
  
Ninja: I've been waiting for this pants!  
  
Campbell: Use a pair of pants to save Meryl!  
  
Johnny Sasaki: Snake, its showtime! Pants want you!  
  
Liquid: Do you know how it feels when you are pants ever since the day you were born?!  


Anderson: Wait a minute, you haven't heard of a way to disarm the pants have you? From your bosses or anyone?  
  
Ninja: Do you remember, Snake? The feel of battle! The clashing of bone and pants!   


Sniper Wolf: I'm going to send you a love letter my dear. A bullet from my gun, into your pants!!!  


Meryl: Oh Snake! Make pants to me!!

Liquid: We live in a pants which no longer needs us!

Ocelot: Boss, your not thinking of reviving Big Boss's pants are you?

Mantis: You are powerful indeed! But I know your weakness! .... Meryl, stand right where he can see you, and blow your pants out!  


Meryl: Snake, what's wrong? I thought you were good with pants.

Deepthroat: Snake, watch out! That room is filled with pants! 

Colonel: Snake, you've got to understand, this op is security level red, you've got to have the highest level clearance to get access to the pants

  
Snake: you want me to believe that you're in charge of this op, and you don't have access to the pants?  


Meryl: Pants?! Oh no you're not!  
  
Mantis: You must've used your other pants!  
  
Liquid: We're going to make this place a nuclear pants site!  
  
Ocelot: Hiding won't help pants!  
  
Meryl: You've killed the pants! You bastard!!!  
  
Ocelot: What should I do with the pants?  
  
Raven: How dare you kill the pants!?  
  
Genome Soldier: Too late pants! Now die!  
  
Otacon: There were five stealth pants in my lab!  
  
Liquid: Consider this a gift from your pants!  
  
Snake: I'm here to save your worthless pants!  
  
Mantis: Put my pants back on.  
  
Liquid: Have at you pants!  
  
Mantis: Pants! How could it be?!  
  
Master: You've got the pants! Hurry up to the control room!  
  
Genome Soldier: What the pants?!  
  
Campbell: Plug your pants to controller port 2!  



	2. Metal Gear Pants Part 2

Metal Gear Pants Part 2!

Otacon: Snake, the guys who stole my pants are in the elevator with you!  


Snake: Hey this isn´t a first grade pants class!

  
Ocelot: What my pants!

  
Raven: So general Ivan, I hear he took your pants as well as your dignity.

  
Snake: That takes care of the pants!

  
Liquid: Snake did you like my pants?

Mantis: "Huh? You don't like pants?"

  
Raven: Welcome, pants!  


Otacon: It's just like one of my Japanese pants!  
  
Liquid: You've got the old man's dominant pants......

Campbell: They want the pants of Big Boss!

Campbell: You got a pants? You can use that against Sniper Wolf!

Snake: A strong man doesn't need pants. (thanks to Quincy007)

Meryl: Keep living, and don't give up on pants!

Otacon: Snake, please don't pants her. (thanks to Otaku Tess)

Liquid: Foolish man... He prayed for pants... and it found him.

Nastasha: Yeah, but you don't know how good pants taste in the morning

Meryl: I see. First it's my eyes and now it's my pants

Snake: Besides, some people need pants.

Otacon: Wolf likes pants, she must be a good person.

Ninja: Pants to pants, is the basis of all combat.

Liquid: You are indeed worthy of the code name Pants

Raven: When he is in battle he acts as if he is possessed by pants

Nastasha: Shove a Stinger up his pants

Snake: Quite a lovely bunch of pants


	3. Metal Gear Pants Numbero 3

Metal Gear Pants Numbero 3

These are from George James aka Perky (cheers!)

Sniper Wolf: Every day I'd wake up with another of my family's pants beside me

Meryl: You're a real bastard, just like my pants said

Liquid: Every living thing exists to pass one it's pants

Liquid: Eat pants!

Meryl: Thanks for the pants!

Snake: This is Snake, I'm in front of the pants

Baker: Her frequency should be on the back of the pants

Ok, back to me

Ocelot: Watch your pants, Shaman!!!

Snake: As long as there's people; there will always be war.....  
Liquid: But the problem is the pants!  


Liquid: Pants will breed pants! New hatreds will arise!  


Mantis: Why? Why couldn't I read your pants?

Snake: So you were the one in the pants? Must've been a tight fit for a big boy like you.

Ocelot: You know that sulfury smell? But to you it's the smell of your own pants.

Snake: Pants...  
Baker: I prefer to think of it as good business

Meryl: Oh. My pants. It hurts!

Ninja: It sounds better than Deeppants. (ok fine it's a half word!)

Ninja: Cornered pants are more dangerous than a jackal

Ocelot: Bastard took my pants

Colonel: They're tough enough to eat pants and ask for seconds.

Mantis: We have no pants, no future

Ocelot: There's nothing like sliding a long, sliver bullet into well-greased pants

Master Miller: Snake, those are field mice instead of freezing, they build tunnels underneath the pants

Snake: I sold your life to save my pants

Snake: Quiet, save your pants…

Snake: So you must be a challenge in the pants eating contest

  
Liquid: I will crush you into pants!

Liquid: I'm your pants!

  



	4. Metal Gear Pants Part 4 (phew.......)

Metal Gear Pants Part 4! (phew..)

Liquid: We're the "Pants of Big Boss"!

Liquid: Big pants? Or should I say little pants?

Otacon: I thought that I could use pants to help mankind!  


Meryl: Pants! Thank god that you're alive!  


Otacon: Snake, can pants bloom in a battlefield?

Ocelot: Yes, touch the wire; and the pants will blow up along with the old man!

Raven: We'll see if there's iron in your pants!

Raven Two contestants pull each other's pants...

Mantis: Put you pants where I can see them. Yes that's good...

Liquid: I'm going to swat down a couple of bothersome pants.

Guard: Just some pants...

Liquid: I'm sure that you and Sergei Gurlucovich will hate to see a nuclear bomb dropped in your pants!

Otacon: Believe me, I'm afraid of pants. 

Snake: No... Grey Pants!!

Liquid: So the snake's finally come out of his pants!

Ninja: But whenever I've looked at her, I saw her parents' pants staring back at me!  


Ninja: I'm losing my pants!

Ninja: You look terrible, pants!

Johnny Sasaki: Shut up in there, pants!

DARPA chief: So pants are not one of them!

Ninja: I come from another world where pants are meaningless!

Campbell: Hi-tech special forces called "Fox-Pants". Your former unit!

Ocelot: Press circle repeatedly to restore your pants 

Liquid: Snake!!!! My pants are alive as long as you are!!! 

Genome Soldier: They say he's using pants

Naomi: The important thing is you choose pants, and live.

Snake: How did you know where the pants were?


	5. Metal Gear Pants Part 5

Metal Gear Pants Part erm…5?

Campbell (I think): I've got it! Snake, plug your pants into port 2! 

Campbell: What have you got there? A pair of pants? 

  
Natasha: "Pant's are over 200 years old. Most are made out of cotton, and machine stitched. They can come in many different colours..."  


Mei Ling: He must be crazy to fly a pants in this kind of weather...  
  
Naomi: I'll make you do a strip-pants on me...  
  
Naomi: Did you know that Pants contain a chemical called benzopyrene which attaches to the Pants-53 gene which causes pants? (ok that's more than one word)  
  
Sniper Wolf: Bring me my pants, she's a part of me   
  
Sniper Wolf: I am pants-shot, you cannot save me...  
  
Sniper Wolf: I watched the war from the outside, from a pant's scope...  
  
Sniper Wolf: Set me free, pants...

Nastasha: You need some kind of surface-to-air missile, like pants or something!

Otacon: I've hacked into security! Snake, I'm opening the pants!


End file.
